


I'm So Gay For You

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Pride [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam, M/M, Pride Parade, Thiam, gay theo, thiampride2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo and Liam at pride. That's it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046071
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	I'm So Gay For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn. With as much gay as possible 💚💛🧡❤💖💜💙🖤

🌈 Comes with a [pretty picture](https://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/post/621890258659901440/im-so-gay-for-you-li0nh34rt-teen-wolf-tv)! 🌈

The first thing Theo noticed was that it is loud. 

  
To be fair, almost every sound the humans make is loud to his enhanced ears but this, this really is something else.  
All around them people sing, shout, laugh and chant along with the music coming out of giant speakers the sounds mix to a cacophony of sensations. 

  
Also – the colours! 

  
Theo doesn’t think that he has ever seen a crowd of so many people without one black or grey shirt. There are rainbows, hearts, sun symbols and most of all, glitter. It is on legs, clothes, faces and Theo is fairly sure that they will find some in their car after coming home for years.

  
He turns around to Liam, “I love it.”

They quickly declare Theo to be underdressed, even though his favourite white t-shirt and the rainbows on his cheeks were all Liam could talk him into at home; now, surrounded by all these colourful people, unashamed of what they are, he feels brave.  
“I think I need a new outfit.”

  
Liam, clad in a full on rainbow coloured crop top runs a hand through his blue, violet and pink dyed hair, laughs and points him in the direction of a merchandise pop up shop, “good thing I got a little extra money from mum."

Without thinking Theo grabs the beta's hand, not wanting to lose him in the crowd, and they make their way over to the booth. When they reach the end of the small queue that has formed, he looks back again and notices the blush on Liam's cheeks. He knows that his face is heated as well but the rainbows disguise it better.

Stuff like that happens all the time lately. Sweet stuff. Romantic gestures. The blushing.  
Oh yes, Theo knows about his crush and he also knows that Liam isn’t averse. Even without the distinct colour of his hair – the kiss they shared a few weeks back was a definite sign.  
Sadly they got interrupted before any clarifying words could define their situation and that is how Theo ended up like this. At the Beacon Hills Pride Parade, at the hand of a gorgeous boy, with a head full of questions about himself in specific and sexuality in general. 

~🌈~

Liam fights with the blush rising to his cheeks and he loses.   
_Goddamnit, why do I have to be such a coward?_

  
All of this could have been avoidable if he just talked to Theo before coming here. 

But, the initiative had to come from the Chimera. His whole life other people had made decisions for Theo, this time, Liam is determined to let him do what he wants. That doesn’t mean he can’t push him into the right direction a little bit though; absentmindedly he touches his naked stomach as he remembers his primary incentive for this top.

After buying a new t-shirt (it declared “ **Is it gay here or is that just me?** ” in rainbow colours) and a few colourful bead bracelets for Theo the two boys make their way through the aisle of other vendors, laughing about some of the offered goods while they wait for the parade to begin.

Especially Theo watches everyone around them closely, determined to make the most of this experience.   
“Why is everyone here so fucking hot?”, Liam asks, gaze trailing behind a shirtless guy clad only in a speedo and bi-pride flag and Theo feels a pang of jealousy until he sees a girl, dressed equally wild plant a kiss on the guy's mouth.

  
Speaking of hot, Liam himself turns quite a few heads too and Theo is glad that he grabbed the beta's hand again as soon as the crowd became more dense; the small smile permanently on Liam's lips tells him that the touch is quite welcome.

The whole afternoon is a bittersweet mixture of the most fun Theo has had in his life and desperately trying to enjoy it over the nagging thoughts of “Talk to him! Now!” and “Just kiss him!” racing through his head.

  
Occupied this way, the parade flies by in a hue of flags, music and dancing bodies, and when the sun goes down, Theo finds himself on one of the giant bouncy couches, surrounded by other, equally exhausted but happy people.  
He watches Liam, who is on his way over to them with two new bottles of water, waving his free hand at Theo with a wide grin. Theo waves back before a voice next to him pulls his attention, “damn... who's your friend? That shirt is so hot...”

  
Theo turns to find a blonde dude, a hot blonde dude, staring at Liam's abs. And then he snaps.

  
“That's my boyfriend.” 

  
Liam, thanks to the wolf hearing, smiles even brighter as be comes to a stop in front if them.   
“Hey babe, who is your new friend?”, he asks with amusement-glittery eyes - but the question ends in a surprised squeak as Theo simply lunges up to grab Liam around the waist and pulls him onto his lap before all but smashing their lips together.

  
Liam's surprise doesn’t last long and he reaches around Theo's head to pull them even closer together.

  
“Finally”, he mumbles against Theo's lips, “I thought you would never do this.”

  
Neither of them notices the guy next to them taking one of the water bottles as he shrugs and gets up to find more communicative people.


End file.
